


Love Marks All

by jackson_nicole



Category: Divergent (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Hope you like it!, I don't know the Divergent world that well, Inspired By Tumblr, this is my first attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackson_nicole/pseuds/jackson_nicole





	Love Marks All

Grunts and yells and bodies slapping the mats sounded through the training room as Eric, Four, and the other Dauntless leaders surveyed their members and initiates as they trained. Eric glanced over at a particular raven-haired, green-eyed member as she tossed her opponent off the platform. He smirked and gave a small snicker seeing the seasoned member being bested by a female member that had only been in Dauntless less than 5 years.

“Really, Hops? She hasn’t even hit her fifth year and she kicked your ass.” Eric said, standing over Hops as he stood. Hops gave him a look, his dark eyes glaring at Eric and his brow furrowing in irritation at his comment. Eric chuckled and nodded behind him. “Take a break. Get some water.”

Hops muttered under his breath as he shoved past Eric. Eric snickered again and turned to the platform where the dark-haired woman stood.

“Harker,” Eric called. Harker was being congratulated by her fellow members, who were initiated with her. At the sound of her name coming out of Eric’s mouth, her friends fell silent as they all turned to him, wondering if he was mad or impressed at her performance, all of them assuming the former. Harker glanced back at her friends before making her way over to the edge and jumping down.

“Eric?” She asked, tossing her ponytail over her shoulder and wiping her face, with a soft pant. She planted her hands on her hips and popped one, waiting for him to speak. Harker wore a small smirk, mainly lingering from her spar. Eric watched her for a few seconds more then smirked.

“You fought well. None of us have ever beaten Hopper before.” He said. Harker’s smirk grew as she nodded her head in respect.

“Thank you.” She said, sniffing a bit and wiping her mouth.

“Have you been training more? After hours?” Eric asked, beginning to circle her. Harker blinked before a sly secret smirk pricked at her lips.

“In my quarters. Not here.” She said, glancing on either side of her as he moved. Eric nodded as he came to stand before her again.

“Perhaps I could benefit from these extra workouts as well? What do you think?” He asked. As Harker’s friends watched and listened, they were worried for her. While his face held a smile, his tone suggested a dare for her to challenge him. Harker gave a breathless chuckle as she shifted herself, removing her hands from her hips and letting an arm fall at her side, the other hand reaching across herself to hold said arm.

“I don’t think it would benefit you, Eric. You have more skills than my year combined. But if you would like to see what my routine is, then I wouldn’t have a problem with that.” She said. Eric’s smirk grew. He let out a soft chuckle and said, as he began to walk away, “I’ll see you at 7. My apartments.”

“Of course,” Harker said, softly, staring ahead of her as Eric walked away. As he passed her, he let his hand trail over hers in a secret, blocked from view of her friends as he also turned as he passed. Harker turned and walked back to her friends and they helped her back up onto the platform.

“What did he say?” One blonde haired girl asked. Harker shrugged.

“Just an Eric-eske congratulations for beating Hopper.” She said.

“Why did you tell him about the after-hours practice?” One freckle-faced boy asked. Harker looked up at him and said, “I didn’t. At least not that I meet with you guys. I said I do it on my own.”

“Are you really going to show him what we do? He’ll watch us and know where we got it from, Hark.” The blonde said.

“Emma, he’s not going to know that’s why. I do the same thing during training. He’ll think that’s where you got it from. Don’t worry, you guys. You won’t get in trouble for it. Promise.” Harker said with a reassuring smile.

~

After training, everyone set off to do their own thing for a while before piling into the dining hall to eat. Afterwards, Harker split off from her friends to hit the showers. When she was done with training, Harker set off on her own, wandering around and ended up getting a little more dusty and dirty than she cared for. Once all the grime and dust was washed away, she changed and made her way up to her room to relax a bit before having to meet Eric. A few friends came by to wish her luck, still worried for not only them but her if it were found out she was doing after hours training with them.

Harker assured her friends there would be no way they’d be found out and they left, still a little worried. Harker changed into a pair of black joggers and a fitted black racer-back tank top. She tugged her almost dry hair into a ponytail and slowly made her way up to Eric’s. She passed more friends on the way, who had worried looks as she approached but left with a smile for her. Harker climbed up the stairs and stopped at Eric’s door. She knocked twice and waited.

“* _It’s open._ *” Eric’s voice called from inside. Harker pulled the door open the door and walked in. She saw smoke trails coming from the bathroom and smirked to herself.

 _Of course, he’s coming out of the shower…_ She thought to herself. She took a few more steps in and stood, arms behind her back in a military stance and waited. She heard the water shut off and the squeak of the faucet. There was rustling and a few sighs and groans from Eric before he emerged, naked except for a towel around his waist. His hair still dripped with water as he rubbed a towel over his head. Harker couldn’t help but let her eyes trail down his torso, still slick with water beads, traced her eyes over the tattoos on his side. When she finally ripped her eyes away and back up to meet his, Eric held a satisfied and cocky smirk that made Harker smirk, herself.

“See something?” Eric asked. Harker shook her head.

“No, sir.” She said, bringing her eyes back front. Eric chuckled and went to his closet, tugging out a pair of boxers and sweats. He cocked his head toward Harker, slightly, then dropped his towel to tug his clothes on. In the movement, Harker bit her lip so hard she tasted blood, trying to resist the urge to look at the more magnificent side of him. Eric ran his fingers through his still damp hair to slick it back, dressed, except for a shirt, and dried off his chest and arms before tossing both towels away and going to stand in front of Harker. She stared off, just past his shoulder, but she still knew his eyes were fixed on her and she tried to keep her smirk from growing.

“So.” He started, finally. “These routines? You do them _every_ night?”

The comment held a secret tone that Harker couldn’t resist. Her smirk grew into a smile that she held for a moment, before bringing it back down to a respectable smile as she looked up at him.

“Well...Maybe not _every_ night. I take a few nights off every now and then.” Harker said. Eric nodded and looked her over as he walked away, heading toward the kitchen. Harker kept her spot and waited, but not before sneaking a glance at him.

“You did your little routines last night,” Eric stated more than questioned as he rooted through his fridge.

“Yes,” Harker responded. Eric nodded and grabbed a water bottle.

“When was the last time you took a rest day? Or night.” Eric said, snickering at his own joke. It took every fiber of her being for Harker not to roll her eyes at him. Instead, she inhaled, in attempt to control herself and said, “About 4 days or so?”

“Well, how about we call tonight a rest day and you can show me this routine tomorrow night?” Eric suggested, turning to her and taking a sip from his water bottle.

“Of course,” Harker said. Eric watched her, still standing perfectly in place, her gaze never wavering from the horizon ahead of her. Harker may not have been Dauntless-born, but everyone knew both her parents were. She came from Candor, but her parents had instilled in her their upbringing from Dauntless, something she kept with her; Obedience, respect, confidence in herself, among other things. Since her first day as an initiate, Harker was watched carefully to see if she would live up to her parents' former reputation. Her eagerness to train harder than anyone else was noticed, especially by Eric.

Eric smirked and said to her, “Are you just going to stand there or are you going to take a seat?”

Harker finally broke her stance as she turned her head toward him. She looked at him for a moment then smiled before walking to the kitchen to slide into a chair at the island between them. Eric slid her a bottle of water that she opened and sipped from. They sat there for a good while, sipping water, glancing around, watching each other, before Eric made the first move. He set his half-empty bottle down and rounded the island to stand next to her.

“If you can’t do you little exercises, you can still tell me about them, yes?” He asked. Harker nodded.

“Yes. I can.” She said.

“How long do you practice for?” Eric asked.

“Half hour to an hour. Sometimes two. But not often.” Harker said. Eric nodded, impressed.

“Impressive. Training all day and you still overachieve at night.” He said, slipping a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Harker suppressed a shiver and bit her lip at his touch. “It’s a wonder you have time to sleep.”

“I’ve learned to reserve my energy.” She said, turning her head toward him, with a smirk on her face. “And to use it when it’s needed most.”

Eric’s smirked grew. “Good. Something not all new members learn to do this fast.” He said. Harker slipped off the chair and turned to him fully, her eyes never removed from his.

“I had some good teachers.” She said, her voice a little lower and a little more sultry. Eric chuckled and slipped a hand over her hip.

“Is that right? Anyone I know? Or hate?” He quipped. Harker chuckled and shook her head.

“No one you hate…” She started. “In fact, I think you’d like the guy.”

“Oh.” He said, drawing back from her slightly and raising his eyebrows in surprise. “You’ve been studying with a guy? Interesting. Private training?”

“I don’t want to get him in trouble. I’m sure you know as well as I do, that’s frowned upon for initiates.” She said. “But then again, I didn’t really get to know him until after my initiation.”

“Good, good. An excellent student and rule-abiding. I like that.” Eric purred at her. Harker smirked and let her fingertips trail up his abs, slowly.

“Well, I know how much you hate that shit. And I’d never want to get in trouble with the likes of you.” She teased.

“Oh, come on now. I’m not that bad of a guy, am I?” He asked, taking both her hips and pulling her closer. Harker shrugged.

“You have your days.” She said.

“Well, let’s see if I can make up for that…” Eric dipped his head down as his hand came to the back of Harker’s neck and pulled her in for a deep, slow kiss. Harker let out a soft gasp as she kissed him back, her hands spreading to flatten over his chest as she slid them up to wrap her arms around his neck. Eric wrapped an arm around her waist and extended the other to feel for the counter, gripping it before backing Harker into it. Harker let out a soft giggle and bit her lip, trailing her fingers along his cheek and jawline as the kiss was broken. Eric kept his face close to hers as he smirked at her before dipping his head down to lay kisses down her neck. Harker sighed and let her eyes flutter closed and tilted her head back, sliding her hand up to thread into his hair.

Eric held her against the counter, placing kisses along her throat and collarbone for a while longer before pulling her away, keeping her against him and bringing her to the bed. Harker pulled away from him and let herself fall back on the bed, jumping slightly to get a little more toward the center. She caught Eric’s hands as she fell and gripped them, pulling him with her. Eric came down over her and braced his hands on either side of her for a moment, before sliding an arm under her to wrap around her waist and bring her closer. He kissed her again, deep and slow once more, as his free hand trailed down her side and tugged at her joggers. Harker lifted up slightly to wiggle out of them as Eric tugged them off and tossed them away. Harker kicked off her shoes and hooked a leg over his hip as he pressed himself against her.

Harker’s shirt had ridden up from the wiggling and she shivered as the warmth of him pressed against her cool stomach. She slid her hands down and over his abs and chest, dragging her nails along his skin gently. Eric shivered and looked at her. Harker smirked, teasing him at getting a reaction from him. He gathered her shirt in his hand and made to tug at it, but Harker spoke up, “Do not rip this, Eric.”

Eric smirked and said, “Thought you liked that…”

“When it’s my old ratty stuff...You’ve made personally sure that I’ve run out of those…” Harker purred into his ear before nipping at the lobe. Eric twitched his head away from her, smirking. He pulled her hands away from his body and pinned them on either side.

“Then don’t move,” Eric said, his voice turning more deep and demanding. Harker giggled and laid still, watching as Eric lowered himself to her stomach. He spread out his lingering kisses, dotting her stomach with them as he pushed her shirt up. When he got to her chest, he slid his hands over the outline of her breasts before tugging her shirt over her head. He tossed it away and came down on her to kiss her again.

Harker pushed her hands against him, kissing him back, as she lifted up off the mattress to stay close to him. Once the kiss was broken, she let herself fall back.

“Happy?” Eric asked with a sly smirk.

“Yup. Your turn.” She teased, tugging at the waistband of his sweats. Eric smirked and kicked them off before pulling her up to him. Harker gripped his shoulders as a big arm wrapped around her waist, the other placed on her hip, thumb in the waistband of her panties.

“Your friends seemed so concerned about you coming up here tonight…” He whispered in her ear, letting his lips run along the shell of her ear before, once again, kissing down her neck. Harker giggled as she slid her hands over his broad back.

“They’re worried you’ll get mad that I’m helping them with my sessions.” She said. With his lips still at her neck, he said, “Ooh, now why would I be upset? You’re only trying to help.”

Before Harker could respond, Eric sunk his teeth into the tender spot where her shoulder met her neck. Harker gasped and bit her lip as the hand on her hip trailed lower. Harker’s eyes closed as she felt him against her neck. He released her and gently kissed and licked over the bite.

“Mmm, you don’t play fair.” She hissed at him, pushing at his shoulders to bring his face back to hers. Eric smirked and said, “Baby, I don’t like fair.”

Harker smirked and said, “Clearly.”

She pushed away from him and scooted her way to the head of the bed. She locked eyes with him as she slowly reached back to unhook her bra and lean back against the pillows. Eric smirked and crawled over to her, descending on her.

~

The next day, Harker was up early to sneak back down to her room. There she grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the showers. She showered and changed, heading to her room to brush out her hair and tie it up. Once she finished, she headed to the dining hall for breakfast where most of Dauntless already were. She got her food and sat down with her friends who asked her about the night before. She told them everything was fine and, in fact, Eric never even asked her about teaching anyone else. The comment let her friends breathe easy as they all finished their food and headed out for training.

That morning was a different routine than regular training. Four, Eric and the others led them out to the abandoned lot just on the outskirts of the city. The lot was littered with cement blocks, piles of brick and other trash. They were told to it was to give them a bit of fresh air as they spared, but as there was no room for mats to be placed down, they were told to be careful of their surroundings. They all paired off and separated into their own spaces to spar. Eric stayed close to Harker as he weaved his way through, correcting initiates or shouting at the other members.

Harker chose Emma to spar with, seeing the expression on her face from having missed breakfast and didn’t hear the news that all was well.

“Are you sure he doesn’t know?” Emma asked as she and Harker circled each other.

“Ems, even if he did, what can he do? It’s just extra time we’re putting in and we aren’t hurting anyone.” Harker said lunging at her. Emma grabbed her arm as it flew toward her and tried to toss Harker away. Harker spun, having gripped Emma’s arm and stayed standing as they released each other.

“So why did he want to see you then?” Emma asked, hurtling a fist at her face. Harker grabbed her fist and shoved it away, launching one of her own that Emma blocked as well.

“He just wanted to talk about what I was doing. Making sure I wasn’t, like, sneaking off or something.” Harker lied. “Not that literally everyone else in Dauntless does every now and then. Hello, we want the adventure.”

Emma’s attitude was softened by the joke and she cracked a smile. As they continued to spar, Emma was drawn to a dark mark on her shoulder and then noticed faint scratches on her arm. Emma blinked and stopped, dropping her fighting stance.

“Oh, my god. Harks...What happened?” Emma asked, taking Harker’s arms and looking at her neck. Harker’s face went flush, forgetting completely about the full and true details of the night before. “Who scratched you? Is-Did someone bite you?!”

“Shh! Emma, for God’s sake.” Harker said, pulling her to the side. Emma watched her friend as Harker looked around to make sure no one was looking in their direction.

“Harker, what happened?” Emma asked again. Harker looked at her and sighed.

“Nothing. I fell on the way back from Eric’s last night.” Harker said, nonchalantly. Emma scrunched her face up in confusion.

“What? Down the stairs?” She asked.

“Yeah. I must have missed a step and I fell. I’m fine.” She said.

“Okay...That explains the scratches but why do you have a bite mark on…” Emma stopped as she saw Eric staring at them, more so Harker. Harker looked at her friend confused, then turned. When she saw Eric, he smirked at her. Harker couldn’t conceal her smirk and tried to wipe it off her face as she turned back to Emma. “Oh, my god…”

“What?” Harker asked, beginning to realize she’d been caught. Emma looked over again at Eric who she caught looking Harker over before moving along. Emma looked back at Harker and whispered harshly, “ _You and Eric?!_ ”

“ _Shh!_ ” Harker hissed. She couldn’t deny that she was secretly proud of being with Eric, but knowing his reputation as a bit of an ass to everyone else, she was worried about her friends.

“You cannot be serious. You’re sleeping with him?!” Emma said, her voice a breath above a whisper. Harker couldn’t hide it anymore and she smirked. She shrugged and said, “No? Not...Just...Sleeping with him…”

Harker chewed on her nail as she watched Emma’s face change as her mind worked.

“Oh, get there faster, Emma! I’m dating the kid.” Harker said. Emma’s eyebrows shot up in shock and amusement. Emma let out a giggle and said, “What? You’re _dating_ Eric? Eric? Pain in the ass, Judgey Von Holier Than Thou Eric?!”

Harker giggled at the names and nodded. “Yeah. I am.” She said.

“For how long?” Emma asked.

“Since my initiation?” Harker said, gently. Emma gaped at her.

“Harker...you are not honestly telling me that you have been dating Eric Coulter for _5 freaking years?!_ ” Emma said. Harker took on a sweet and innocent smile while Emma realized it was the truth and took on a hurt one. “Why wouldn’t you tell me something like that, Harks? I’m your best friend.”

Harker sighed. “I dunno. I mean, I know he’s an ass, but I see a different side of him.” Harker shifted as she reached a hand up to grip her other arm.

“I didn’t want you guys to hate me or shun me for it…”

“Harker, we wouldn’t do that. If anything we’d be shocked, but we wouldn’t shun you.” Emma said. Harker sighed and glanced away. Emma’s lips pricked up into a smirk as she said, “So does this mean that we can get away with shit now?”

Harker looked back at Emma, giving her a look, but happy that Emma wasn’t as hurt anymore.

“I mean if you’re trying to get me to use my man, then I guess…” She teased. The two girls giggled. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys, Ems.”

“It’s okay. I get why you didn’t. I mean, people find out and it’s going to be a shit show.” Emma said. As the girls descended into more giggles, Eric strode over, getting slightly irritated that they were simply chit-chatting away.

“Ladies…” Eric said, giving them both a stern look. Emma looked at him, then back to Harker before letting loose a few giggles, making Eric raise an eyebrow.

“Um, Eric, would I be able to speak with you for a moment?” Harker asked, trying to keep as serious a face as she could. Emma bit her lip and looked away as Eric nodded, keeping an eye on Emma. Harker shooed Emma away but not before grabbing her arm and whispering in her ear not to tell anyone.

“Harker, what the hell is going on?” Eric asked as Emma walked off. Harker pulled Eric behind one of the half standing brick walls to give them a bit more privacy.

“You have no one to blame but yourself, Eric,” Harker said, putting her hands on her hips and smirking. Eric blinked, confused and slightly angered.

“What?” He asked.

“Next time...Go easy with the marks?” Harker suggested. “I don’t cover up as much as you do.”

She tugged on the jacket he wore that hid most of the scratches on his back and the marks that dotted his torso. Eric blinked and his cheeks heated as he realized what she meant. Harker glanced around the wall for a moment to make sure no one was looking for either of them.

“She saw?” Eric asked as Harker turned her attention back to him. She gave him a look and turned her head to reveal a very obvious and uncovered bite mark.

“Just a bit.” She said. “And it doesn’t help when you get so rough you leave scratches.”

Eric glanced down at her arms and saw the faint marks, then he rubbed his hands over his face, sighing. Harker gave a small giggle and pulled his hands away then running hers down his chest.

“Relax. Emma won’t say anything.” Harker said. Eric shook his head as he let his hands fall down her arms to hold her waist and he stared off into the distance for a moment. “Although, it has been 5 years? Don’t you think we should say something?”

Eric gave her a look. “And have your friends be able to do whatever they want?”

“They won’t. I’ll make sure of it. If anything I’ll rat them out myself to weed out the real friends.” Harker said. Eric didn’t say anything, only glanced away, briefly, before looking back at the mark on her neck. He smirked at his handy work and slid a thumb over it before dropping his hand. “Unless you’re afraid you won’t be seen as Big, Bad Eric anymore?”

“Hey...Check the marks, Princess. I’ll always be Big, Bad Eric.” He said, smirking. Harker giggled as Eric pulled her closer to drop a soft kiss on her lips. “But I’m not making a damn announcement about us…”

Harker shook her head. “No announcement. Not in words anyway.” She said, lacing her fingers with his. Eric glanced down at their hands and back to her as she nodded to the others. Eric sighed and let Harker lead him out from behind the wall, hands still locked. When he saw how Harker held herself as the stares, whispers, and gasps rippled through the group, Eric smirked and let her hand go and slipped his arm around her as they walked through the lot.


End file.
